the Slashed Double Crescent Moon Soldiers
by Terrance Prescott Barnes
Summary: the Sailor Scouts next HUMONGOUS Adventure!!!!!!!!!!!


This is a story, made-up of mostly my misc. style characters and the original 5 Sailor Scouts, all of the characters that aren't mine are being adopted just b/c of this story.  
  
This group is pure evil, made from evil in another universe, controlled by the infamous Galaxy the EVIL of all-DARK. Created by Terrible Thoughts and criminal acts, Galaxy created an army to take over his home universe. His top soldiers were Corrupt & Nathalia Divinity, husband and wife, conceived 7 daughters of EVIL. All known as: Sailor Earth, Sailor Asteroid, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Rainbow, Sailor Star, Sailor Saturn; these girls, were made to carry out plans, as they were children, even at the ages of 3, they would take over large corporations and such to get Galaxy's plans into the work force. Having executed their plans, Galaxy made them the 3rd in command over his EVIL Organization, the Slashed Double Crescent Moon Soldiers short hand SDCMS. As Unholy War & Corrupt still were the top soldiers, and Galaxy was hiring more hands, his army would fiend for more consuming, so he decided to go to the next Universe, Sailor Moon's universe to take over that universe.  
  
Unholy War & Corrupt both warned him of the tragedy that would await him, if he tried. Ignoring all of the things that he called bullish that came out of his 2 top soldiers mouth, Galaxy went into the universe, taking over planets after planets. Arriving at Earth, ended his reign, when Unholy War & Corrupt took their siblings away, and spreaded them across Earth, sense Galaxy only saw ALL BLACK Bodies, he didn't know what the girls faces look like, but he knew the voices oh so well. So he sent his next in line top soldiers, to retrieve the girls and execute Unholy War & Corrupt. The Sailor Legacy begins As the original 5 Scouts were home in Crystal Tokyo, the BLACKS were all traveling there w/ there false family's, when they all meet up, they will form the Sailor's Strong. Serena, Raye, Amy, Lita, & Nina all in Tokyo, doing their school thing, when the 1st Sailor Scout of the BLACKS emerged; Sailor Earth, Charlotte Divinity, changed from the EVIL ways she learned when she was w/ the SDCMS. She was warm hearted and ready for action, rebelling action against the evil that has come to subdue her. She hordes off the EVIL alone while the Scouts watch in amazement. And then suddenly disappears, and then comes Unholy War, out of costume to inform Serena and 'em.   
  
She knows Serenity and the Crystal Queens, from back in the day Universal travel. She knows of goodness, and only means Virtue from now on, so she tells her the story, and about the Sailor Scouts that Serena and 'em are missing. Molly; Serena's best friend, which is Sailor Sun, and Cammy; which is Sailor Neptune and Tamoco; Lita's best friend, which is the Sailor of Blackholes. These 3 will be informed, but it is up to Serena and 'em to figure a way to get them on the team...........well after that, when the rest of the BLACKS come into town, they will still know their evil ways, and have to be taught extreme lessons, Serena also finds a way to Charlotte and recruits her as well, but the whole entire Scout team find new ways of Protection w/ the new bad a**, Sailor Earth. With her extreme powers and Power training Sailor Earth, becomes the biggest help yet. As the remaining Sailor Scouts are founded, it seems that Galaxy has got to Sailor Sun, Neptune, and Blackholes. Now getting them will be a big trial, having to go against the toughest evil ever, Sailor Moon and the rest of them will be on their toes. Sailor Earth, teaches her the way of summoning souls, soul bodies, and bodies. As Sailor Moon summons the Sailor of Destruction, all H*LL breaks loose, Galaxy finds a way to recruit her as well, but it isn't over, Corrupt comes in and takes Sun, Neptune, and Blackholes out of the EVIL mind control and gets the Scouts as well. As Molly, Cammy, and Tamoco come to light they haven't fully figured out what happened..........   
  
And then Sailor Asteroid appears............ 


End file.
